Calm Fire: What Can I Do?
by saberoflink
Summary: 300 years in the future, a young Avatar is tested for the first time, being forced into a terrible war. With guidance from Aang and his friends Xi, Sandy, and Daras he fights through his tenure as Avatar not wanting to go down as the one who failed.


Prologue

It is 231 years after Avatar Aang's Death. After he defeated Firelord Ozai, there was a time of great peace. He lived to the ripe old age of 107. The other two Avatars: Kya who lived to be 96 and Xan who lived to be 116 were Avatars who lived in times of peace with little problems for the Avatar. The Avatar after them was named Zuko because his parents not knowing he was the Avatar named him Zuko after the greatest Firelord in history. He was an only child. His parents were Upper-Middle Class Nobles, so they knew many important people. He was a Firebending prodigy and he was trained by the best. Zuko discovered that he was the Avatar by accident when he was 12. The Fire Sages had visited his parents to tell them he was the Avatar and he overheard it.

He kept this to himself until a week later when his parents died when a dragon accidentally burned down his house. He swore revenge, but when he reached the dragon lair he found the dragon dead. IT had been poisoned before and when it burned down his house, it was coughing. He found in the lair a young dragon, which he befriended and named Fang. He then took Fang and started traveling the world to master the elements. He mastered the elements by 16 and he befriended many people. His two best friends he met in Ba Sing Se, they were sisters named Sandrea (Sandy) and Xiaoyu (Xi). He liked them because they were different. Sandy was a telekinetic and Xi was an awesome Firebender. (They are from some of my friend's fanfics, Ashley and Alyssa which are awesome.) They were also both very pretty. He himself was they typical tall and handsome guy. After he mastered all of the elements, he went to The Fire Sages and they helped him master the Avatar State by 19.

During this time however, there was great strife in the Earth Kingdom. A general named Zan started conquering lands in the Earth Kingdom. He was a brilliant tactician and he went unchecked until he conquered most of the Earth Kingdom. He trained his warriors very well and they were all elite fighters. He met almost no resistance in his campaign. After Zuko had mastered the Avatar State, he received a message from the Earth King requesting him to help him. Zan had sent many troops to Ba Sing Se. He told the Earth King that they were unwilling to fight for him so instead of disciplining them, he sent them to him. The message said that Zan told him that when he reaches Ba Sing Se. He wanted a REAL battle. He said they had 5 days to prepare. After Zuko read this, he rushed out on Fang and he sped toward Ba Sing Se.

Chapter 1.

Zuko; Aw Fang, this is going to be really hard.

Voice: I know it will.

Zuko: Who is that?

Before his eyes a spirit materialized in front of him. It was a boy about 14 and he was an A bender

Zuko: Who are you?

Spirit: I'm Avatar Aang, and I'm going to be your advisor.

Zuko: What? My advisor? I thought the previous Avatar was supposed to be my advisor? And aren't you supposed to be old?

Aang: Well two things. 1. I want to look young. And 2. I am your advisor because the previous two Avatars faced nothing of war, and they would have been little help. Besides, it was either me or Avatar Kyoshi, but I volunteered. It's good to see the world again.

Zuko: So you'll be staying with me till when?

Aang: Until most of the problems are solved, then I'll go away and only come back to say hi.

Zuko: Ok, That's fine.

Aang: You know, I knew Firelord Zuko very well; he was a bit hot-headed. I hope you aren't.

Zuko: Nah, I'm a calm person, sometimes.

Aang: Hey, did you know that it's because of me that Airbenders still exist? Most of them are my descendants.

Zuko: Ok, Now you're getting random.

Aang: Oh, right. The problem at hand. So there is a war? Am I right?

Zuko: Yes, but most of the Earth Kingdom has been conquered except Ba Sing Se. I'm supposed to lead the Army. I have to become a leader.

Aang: Well, I guess being the Avatar helps. Anyway, so what do they say about the opposing general?

Zuko: They say he is an absolute genius. How am I going to beat that?

Aang: They say that about all of them until they lose, I know you can pull through ok?

Zuko: Ok, thanks. Oh, and by the way, Can only I see you?

Aang: Well only people who have been in the Spirit World Can.

Zuko: So if I um accidentally let some people come with me on my first trip there even though it only lasted 5 minutes.

Aang: Well they can see me too? Ok? Anything else?

Zuko: What should I do now?

Aang: Well you're going to need a plan

As they approached Ba Sing Se,

Zuko: Well I think I do.

Aang: Good, Now let's put it into action.

They landed before the Outer Wall and Zuko got off Fang. He looked around.

Zuko: Yeah, I think it's gonna work.

Chapter 2/ 5 Days before the Battle

In the Earth King's Palace the Leader of the Royal Guard, a young handsome man of 19, approaches the Earth King.

Leader of Royal Guard: Your Majesty, the Avatar has arrived outside the wall.

Earth King: Good, Now I can leave. Umm, when he gets to the palace I will be gone. He has full control of the city and you must do whatever he says.

Leader: Yes, Sir

Earth King: Now I'm going to get the heck out of here.

Zuko is reaches the Palace and is greeted by the Leader

Aang: Hey that guy looks kinda familiar

Zuko: Please shut up for now

Leader: Greetings Sir.

Zuko: Hi, Umm where is the Earth King?

Leader: He left the city and gave you full power.

Aang: Typical of an Earth King

Zuko: Well then, can I see the next person in command?

Leader: Well, That would be me.

Zuko: And who are you?

Leader: My Name is Daras sir, I am the Leader of the Royal Guard.

Zuko: Anything else?"

Daras: I am a descendant of Toph Bei Fong and I am the only one in my family who inherited the traits of metalbending and also the ability of seeing through Earthbending.

Aang: Ahh that's how I recognized him but he's not blind. Toph was blind. I personally knew her. She only did those things because she was blind. So how did he get it?

Zuko: Umm Daras, I don't know how to say this but umm you're not blind.

Daras: Is that a problem?

Zuko: No no no, it's just that Toph was blind and you're not.

Daras: Well I inherited the ability and I can see fine. Its not my fault ok? Why are we even talking about this? Aren't you supposed to have a plan?

Zuko (to Aang): See what you did?

Aang: I'm sorry, I was just curious.

Daras: What did you say?

Zuko: Never mind that, you wanted to hear my plan right?

Daras: Yes Sir.

Zuko: well here it goes.

1. We evacuate the city

2. We ask anyone who is 16 and willing to fight to join and train them.

3. We build a metal wall outside of the city

4. We set up a conveyor system

5. We place healers in the palace to heal the sick.

Aang and Daras: What?

Ok, steps one and 2 are easy

Step 3, we build the metal wall by me and you Earthbending 2 walls a few feet apart and filling it with molten metal, and when the metal cools, voila a metal wall.

Daras: What about the other two walls?

Zuko: We'll keep them there for cover and to trick the enemy.

Aang and Daras: And the conveyor?

Zuko: Ok, whenever a soldier gets injured, he'll be put in the conveyor system to the palace where he will be healed

Aang: Hmm not bad

Daras: But where are we gonna evacuate the people to?

Zuko: I didn't think that out, have any ideas?

Daras: Our training facility of Lake Laogai (It got rebuilt)

Aang: OLD BA SING SE!!

Zuko: Are they equipped with facilities and are they big enough?

Aang and Daras: Yes

Daras: By the way sir, why do you keep talking in the plural?

Zuko: Oh I didn't tell you, my spiritual advisor Aang is here, you cant see him.

Daras: Oh, ok well though I cant see him… ummm hi Aang

Aang: HI!!!

Daras: Did he say hi back?

Zuko: Yah he did. And another thing, I'm appointing you one of my commanders. Its Noon right now, I'm going to make the announcement and you will meet the troops outside the Outer Wall ok?

Daras: Yes, Sir. And may I ask, one of the commanders?

Zuko: Yah, I have a couple of other people too ok?

Daras: Ok, I'm going to go wait outside the wall and send some of my men to wait by Old Ba Sing Se and Lake Laogai to escort them in.

He Leaves

Zuko: Ok Now I have to make my announcement.

Above Ba Sing Se on Fang

Zuko(propelling his voice through Airbending): ATTENTION TO ALL CITIZENS OF BA SING SE THIS IS AVATAR ZUKO SPEAKING. THERE IS AN IMMINENT THREAT. THE CITY WILL BE ATTACKED IN 5 DAYS AND WE NEED TO PREPARE. PLEASE EVACUATE THE CITY AND GO TO EITHER OLD BA SING SE OR LAKE LAOGAI. ANYONE WHO IS WILLING TO FIGHT WHO IS OLDER THAN 16 PLEASE GO OUTSIDE THE WALLS AND MEET MY COMMANDER DARAS. THERE HE WILL DEBRIEF YOU. AND TO THE TWO PEOPLE WHO I NEED TO SEE, MEET ME IN THE OLD ZOO. THAT IS ALL.

After he says this he flies down toward the zoo, on his way down he sees people readily packing their things and many also going towards the wall to meet Daras

Zuko(thinking to himself): Good, they actually listened to me.

As he walked around the zoo, two young women crept up behind him

Girl 1: Here you are

Girl 2: We finally found you.


End file.
